Many electronic manufacturers use proprietary power and communication interfaces for portable electronic devices. Many docking stations use proprietary stationary connectors that protrude from a depression in the docking station and thus can only be utilized by compatible devices. The fixed geometry of such devices also may limit their utilization to specific devices. Frequently. devices such as e-readers, mobile phones, portable computers and other portable electronic devices are enveloped by protective or ornamental coverings that alter their geometry such that even the specific docking stations designed to interface with the devices are unable to be utilized. Docking devices with fixed connectors also may limit the ability of the docking station to accommodate a matched device in an orientation other than that where the connectors match (e.g. portrait or landscape).
Alternatively there are docking stations or device stands that provide no wire management, but rather provide support for a portable electronic device where wires are free to move wherever the user desires. These docking stations or device stands with wire management systems often utilize openings in the stand or docking station so that wires can often be “fished” through the stand and connected to the device. In many cases, removing the device from the device stand or docking station is difficult, as the wires connected to the device need to be disconnected to remove the portable electronic device from the stand. As a result, the wire is often dedicated to the stand in order to avoid the need for fishing it in and out of the device. This may necessitate the purchase of another wire if a user wants to use the portable electronic device outside of the stand.
In addition, many docking stations or device stands offer a fixed viewing angle with no mechanism for adjustment of the viewing angle. Minute angle adjustments may improve the viewing angle based on the users needs.
As a result, it would be desirable to have a docking station/stand which is universal in nature. That allows multiple devices of varying size and/or proprietary connectors to be placed on it in various orientations. that has a more functional connector, and permits the device to be placed in or removed from the stand even when the wire is attached to the device. It is desirable that the stand permit various viewing angles.